Pen Pals
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus is an innocent man paying for a crime that he did not commit. Caroline is a student at NYU. The two start sending letters to one another and one year later, Klaus is to become a free man. Breaking things off with her wasn't easy, but the good thing is that Caroline doesn't give up. Three or Four shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is just something I posted on Tumblr, and people seemed to like it so I am posting it here if any of you are interested :)

This is something new that I don't think I've ever read, so hopefully this will be interesting to you guys :)

I do not have a beta so excuse me for any mistakes.

Pen Pals

Klaus is an innocent man paying for a crime that he did not commit. Caroline is a student at NYU. The two start sending letters to one another and one year later, Klaus is to become a free man. Breaking things off with her wasn't easy, but the good thing is that Caroline doesn't give up. Three or Four shot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus sat in his cell as he looked up at the molding ceiling. He sighed as he looked over at his wall. He used a pen cap to mark the days he has been paying for a crime he did not commit.

He's been in there for three years now and he was going to get out in less than a month if all went well.

The only thing that really kept his hopes up were the letters he received from his pen pal. Her name was Caroline Forbes and she was in her final year of college. From what Klaus knew, she was twenty three.

For the past year, he has been receiving letters from her and sending out letters to her. His day got a whole lot brighter when the guard's handed him a letter from her.

As he waited for her letter to arrive, he smiled.

Every week the two would exchange letters and get to know one another. It was as if they were sitting opposite one another at some café in the city of New York.

Caroline was not a native New Yorker and neither was Klaus. The blonde girl originally came from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. He knew that she graduated as valedictorian and that made him proud of her. Klaus was originally from London and he moved to New York City to fulfill his dream of owning a gallery with his original work. He was an artist and a good one at that.

"Mikaelson," he heard a voice call out from opposite him.

His blue eyes shot up and he quickly sauntered over to the guard, Stefan was his name.

"It's a letter from your girl." Stefan told him as he spotted Klaus' wall.

"Thanks mate." Klaus thanked as he gave the young guard a smile.

"You're still at it, huh?" Stefan asked as he gestured towards his wall.

"Fifteen more days," Klaus told him with a nod of his head.

"What are you going to do after you're out of this hell hole?" The man with the forest green eyes wondered.

"I don't know yet… I'll try and find a job, but I doubt I'll get one. I am a convicted felon, after all." He said with a shake of his head.

"You never did tell me what really happened."

"I know, and let's keep it that way. It was my fault and I am almost done paying my debt."

"Breaking and entering while almost killing a man? You don't seem like the type."

"Well I am," he shrugged as he took the letter from Stefan.

"Yeah, whatever." Stefan stated as he excused himself.

Klaus sighed as he went over to his cot. He sat down and tore the envelope open, carefully.

As he spotted her familiar handwriting, a smile graced his full lips.

_Nik, I know that you will soon be a free man and I was maybe hoping that we wouldn't lose contact? For the past year, you really have grown on me even though I don't even know what you look like or what your voice sounds like. It's funny, actually. My friends think I'm crazy for being a criminal's pen pal, but to be honest… I don't believe that you could do such a thing. I think you're a good man and I hope one day your justice will be found. You deserve it. Anyway… maybe we could meet once you're free? I don't know… _ _I just wanted to let you know that you changed my life. I used to be a stuck up bra, but after we began writing to one another that changed, so I want to thank you. Until next time!_

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline _

Klaus smiled dreamily as he re-read the letter a couple of more times. He was sure that if he had any cellmates they would look at him funny and call him a lovesick fool, but he didn't care. All he cared about was what Caroline wrote in her letter.

He kept all of her letters under his cot and believed that he would keep them forever.

Klaus took out his stationary box and took out a blank sheet of paper.

He began writing back:

_Caroline…_

* * *

As Caroline entered her apartment, she removed her shoes and sighed. She was finally at home after two extremely difficult exams.

"Kat? Elena? Bonnie?" She called from the corridor.

"In here!" Bonnie called from the living room.

The blonde made her way into the living room and saw her friends sitting there in their pajamas.

"Get changed, Care! We're having girl's night." Katherine said as she winked at her best friend.

"We are?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes!" Elena cried out happily.

"We only told you like a million times…" Katherine said as her voice trailed off.

"Oh, don't blame her…" Bonnie began.

"Of course not. She's stuck in dreamland with her pen pal." The curly haired brunette said with a wink.

"I am not…" Caroline defended herself as she picked up the mail that lay on the coffee table.

"Looking for this?" Bonnie asked as she took out an envelope.

"Gimme!" Caroline whined.

"Get changed and I will." Bonnie said as she hid the envelope.

"You guys suck." She said with a pout.

"We love you too." Elena replied and Katherine gave her twin sister a big smile.

Caroline narrowed her bright blue eyes at them and took off to her bedroom. She changed out of her clothes and put on her white v-neck and her pair of fluffy colorful pants. Once she was dressed in her pajamas, she jumped onto the couch and grabbed a can of soda.

"Can I please have my letter now?" She questioned.

"Well of course,"

As Bonnie was handing the letter over to Caroline, Katherine grabbed it and tore the envelope open.

"HEY!" Caroline cried out as she tried to take the letter away from her best friend.

Katherine ignored her, and read:

"Caroline… I thank you for the letter you sent me. You truly are my guardian angel. Concerning us meeting… I would love too, but I fear I won't live up to your expectations. You're beautiful, strong, and full of light and I fancy you immensely. It would be a dream come true to me if we met face to face, but I don't think it is a good idea… The people that set me up… They're not going to back off until I'm back in prison, rotting away in a cell for the rest of my days. I can't do that to you. I can't put you in danger like that because you're important to me…." Katherine stopped abruptly as she read the last words:

_I'm sorry, but it will be best for the both of us to just forget this past year… I know that you will most likely despise me for the rest of your days and I understand that… I'm sorry, Caroline. I just want you to remember that you can do anything that you set your mind to._

_Yours truly,_

_Nik_

"What else does it say?" Caroline questioned.

"Nothing… It's nothing important." Katherine said with a shake of her head.

Bonnie and Elena looked over at her confused and she shook her head.

"Kat, give me the letter." Caroline said, her voice serious.

"Care, it's nothing important… Just some shit about where he'll go after he gets out. Don't worry."

"You're lying to me." Caroline accused as she snatched the letter out of Katherine's hand.

She read the letter quickly and her eyes landed on the last couple of sentences.

_I'm sorry, but it will be best for the both of us to just forget this past year… I know that you will most likely despise me for the rest of your days and I understand that… I'm sorry, Caroline. I just want you to remember that you can do anything that you set your mind to._

_Yours truly,_

_Nik_

Once she was finished with reading the letter, she looked over at her friends with tears in her usual bright blue eyes.

"Caroline…" Bonnie began, worriedly.

The blonde shook her head as she jumped off of the couch and ran into her bedroom.

"Katherine…?" Elena questioned.

"I think he just broke up with her." She said, shocked.

* * *

There you have it! I already have the second chapter written, and I will post it if you guys are interested.

I know I have a bunch of other fanfic's and I am working on them slowly but surely :) This chapter was pretty short and I think the next couple of chapters will be a bit more, but not a lot more. (I never was good with detail)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with an update. Like a really quick one (don't get used to it, i'm usually a slow ass MOFO)

Anyway, you guys have been great so far and this story is going into a different direction :) I hope you like it!

Now there is no klaroline interaction in this, but they are mentioned to one another a lot! Also, if you love the Steroline brotp, you'll love this chapter :)

Enjoy!

* * *

For the next two weeks, Caroline mostly kept to herself. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She knew that Klaus wanted to protect her, but he was going to be a free man the next day.

She shook her head as she left NYU and decided to go to a café.

Knowing that the guy, that she has been communicating with through letters for the past year decided to just cut off all contact made her upset, but mostly she felt betrayed.

The blonde knew that he was innocent, but for some reason Klaus didn't fight to prove it.

As she entered a Starbucks Coffee shop, she walked over to the register and ordered herself a hot caramel frappé.

Once she had her drink in hand, she sat down on an empty chair and sighed. Caroline dug into her bag to retrieve her psychology textbook and when she looked up, an unfamiliar man sat there.

"Are you Caroline Forbes?" He asked her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked as her fingers tightened around her bottle of pepper spray.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore." He told her as he gave her a warm smile.

"Uh okay... You still didn't answer my question." The blonde declared, her fingers wrapping around the small bottle even more.

"I'm Klaus' friend." He told her.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"I work at the prison." He verified.

"Wait..." Caroline said as she remembered one of the letters that Klaus sent her. He mentioned his friend, Stefan but he never told her that he worked there.

"Don't tell me he mentioned me in one of his letters..." The forest green-eyed man said with a shake of his head.

"Oops?" Caroline shrugged innocently.

"Oh Klaus... Always such a poet." He rolled his eyes.

Caroline laughed and Stefan smiled.

"He likes you a lot, Caroline." He told her, seriously.

"If he would have liked me at all, he wouldn't tell me that we needed to stop sending letters to one another." She scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He only did that because he wanted to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I have a black belt in taekwondo." She scoffed.

"I'm sure you do, but the people that are after Klaus don't use physical fighting. They use weapons. You know... Guns, knives, all that good stuff."

"What the hell did he get into?" Caroline wondered, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I wish I knew..." Stefan admitted.

"He's getting out tomorrow, right?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded as he reached for his cell phone.

"Do you think whoever is chasing him, will leave him for a bit."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"How?" Caroline questioned. She wanted Klaus to be safe. He deserved some sort of solitude after being in prison for three years.

"He was originally supposed to get out in two months, but because of his good behavior, the court decided to free him earlier." Stefan told her.

"Stefan?" Caroline said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"He's in real danger, isn't he?"

The man nodded as he sighed, sadly.

"Does he have a place to stay? When he gets out?"

"I offered him to stay at my house, but he doesn't want to."

Stefan remembered the conversation with Klaus from two days ago:

_The guard walked towards Klaus' cell with a tray of food in his hands._

_"Mikaelson," he called out._

_"I don't want to eat." He whined as he turned towards the gray wall._

_"You've barely eaten anything for the past week. You have to eat something."_

_"I'm not hungry, Stefan." Klaus said again._

_"I know that you're upset about Caroline. I know that, but you didn't have to call it quits before it officially even started."_

_"Yes I did. I have to protect her, Stefan. You don't understand. When she sent me that first letter, I shouldn't have responded."_

_"But you did." He verified._

_"I know… I was foolish and I was lonely."_

_"First off, you were not foolish. Second of all, I know this place sucks ass, but you'll be a free man in four days. I would think you'd be counting the seconds down, but you're not."_

_"What do I have to look forward to, Stefan? It's not like anybody is waiting for me. It's not like anybody cares."_

_"Caroline would wait for you. I care. You might be a prisoner, but you're still my friend, which is kind of weird considering I'm supposed to hate the people that are like you, but I don't."_

_"I appreciate you being my friend, I do. You have no idea how much it helps having a friend like you in this hell hole."_

_"So let me help you. When you're free, come and be my roommate. I live in downtown Manhattan and I have an empty bedroom."_

_"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass. I'll find some place." He shrugged even though he had no idea where to go once he was free._

_"Where? You don't have a dime on you."_

_"I don't know, Stefan. I really don't, and to be completely honest with you, I don't care. I just want to live my life without having to look over my shoulder every two seconds."_

_"I know that you're stubborn, but if you change your mind… You are welcome at my place."_

_"Thanks man… I appreciate it."_

_"Sure," Stefan shrugged as he gave Klaus a smile. "Oh, and eat something, will you? You're skinny enough." He added as he left the tray of food just outside Klaus' cell._

Present_:_

"Why not?"

"I guess he doesn't want to seem like a pain in the ass. I don't mind if he stays. I actually feel better knowing that he's okay."

Caroline nodded and looked down at her books.

"When are you driving back to work?" She asked him.

"In the morning... At five."

"Can you take me with you?"

"You're going to wait for Klaus?" He guessed, as a boyish smile graced his lips.

"Yeah... I know he wants to keep me safe and I appreciate it, but right now he's the one that needs to be safe." Caroline told him.

"You're a good person, Caroline. You know that right?" Stefan asked her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now the prison is in Upstate, so by the time we get there it'll be around eight..."

"I thought you said Upstate, not Philadelphia."

"I know it's far, but you have to understand that the prison is in a secluded area. I don't think anybody wants to live near murderers or rapists or drug dealers. I sure as hell wouldn't, especially if I had a family."

"I guess you have a good point... And do you know when Klaus will get out?"

"Yeah, he'll be free by noon." Stefan recalled.

"Alright..." Caroline sighed.

"Listen... I know that you're probably freaking out on the inside and I get that, but Klaus... He's a good guy."

"I know that, but I just can't understand what he did that makes him a pawn in something bigger." Caroline sighed heavily.

"I want to know as well, but he's not opening up to me and I've known him for the past three years." The young man said and a heavy sigh followed.

"I feel like maybe he will open up to me... In time. I know that he'll be angry when he sees me tomorrow, but I can't just let him go." She said as she reached for her cup.

"And I am grateful to you for that. He needs people that care about him. From what I know he has no family."

"At all? Not a brother? Or a sister?"

"I'm not sure, but yes... I think he was raised in a foster home. I'm a bit foggy when it comes to his past because he is one stubborn jackass. He only started talking to me after I brought him a sketchpad and one of those special pencils."

"Because he loves to draw."

"Yeah," he laughed.

Caroline smiled at him and heard her phone vibrating.

"Excuse me," she said before retrieving the phone. The screen read Katherine.

"Everything okay?" The forest-green eyed man questioned as he saw a look pass Caroline's face.

"Yeah... I just forgot that I had a lunch date with my gals." She sighed.

"Oh…" The man said as he looked down at his watch. "Wow… Our conversation took a bit of a spin, huh?"

"I guess." She laughed.

"Alright, well I am going to let you get back to your friends." He stated as he began to gather his things.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you, Stefan. And I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you first introduced yourself."

"It's all good. By the way, maybe you should keep that bottle of pepper spray in the small pocket that your purse has."

"What? How did you know I had pepper spray?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Klaus taught me a couple of tricks." Stefan shrugged.

"Now, I don't know if I should be afraid or proud." She laughed.

"I think you two are great for another and I know that when he sees you and you see him, you'll understand why. This is my number by the way." He told her as he jotted down his number on a napkin.

"Alright, thanks Stefan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will." He said as he smiled at her innocently.

Once Caroline was alone, she called Katherine back.

"Where the hell are you!?" The curly haired brunette screeched over the phone.

"I got caught up with my studying." She lied.

"You never were a good liar. Spill it." Katherine ordered as she looked down at her freshly manicured nails. Her nails were painted with the color wicked.

Bonnie and Elena sat with Katherine in the sushi bar that they were going to meet at.

"It's about Klaus." She said.

"What? He broke your heart, Care." The brunette sighed.

"Maybe, but I forgive him. He needs a friend and so tomorrow I am going to wait for him until he gets out of that place."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Elena's voice chimed in as they listened to their friend on speaker.

"No, but maybe it is. He's a good guy and his friend is too."

"Is his friend hot?" Katherine questioned, seductively.

"Yup, but I see him more with Elena than I do you, Kitty Kat. Sorry," She laughed.

"Fuck you, Care. Get your ass over here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The blonde said as she hung up.

As she gathered her things, she threw her now empty cup into the trash. She decided to go through the alleyway because it was faster that way. She decided to listen to Stefan's advice, and put her bottle of pepper spray in the small pocket of the purse.

As she began to walk, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She looked back through the corner of her eye and saw an unfamiliar man tailing her.

She started to run, but wasn't fast enough because she heard a gunshot go off.

Caroline stopped abruptly and shut her eyes.

_Is this how I am going to die? She _asked herself as she slowly turned around.

She now faced the man and her hands were tightening around that godforsaken bottle of pepper spray.

"Shall we have a conversation like civilized people, darling?" The accented voice questioned.

Caroline swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat and she slowly nodded.

"That's a good girl." He said before she felt something hard make contact with the base of skull.

Suddenly, her world went black.

* * *

Thun, thun, thun! My oh my, who might it be? Guesses?

Spoil me with feedback and I shall return the favor with an update :) Ideas, constructive criticism, and theories are welcome!

Until next time

~Hana :)


	3. Chapter 3

I am back with a new chapter! It took me about ten days, but I'm back nonetheless! I was blown away by the response and I hope it keeps on coming :)

I would like to thank vermariess for the lovely cover

This is the second to last part to this fanfic!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Get her in the trunk." The man with the accent said.

"What the hell makes you think that she even knows who Klaus is?" The man's comrade questioned.

"I got a mole on the inside." He shrugged.

"And what did this mole tell you?"

"He told me that Klaus will be a free man by tomorrow at noon."

"I assume the boss wants him dead?" The other one guessed.

"Eventually, sure... But at the moment it's the Blondie who is our first priority."

"Are we going to kill her?"

"Sure... But if she helps us out, she will live long enough to see his death."

"Wonderful," the other man smirked.

"We have to get going." He said as he motioned towards the car doors.

As the two men settled into the black SUV, they drove off.

Stefan was getting into his car, when he remembered that he didn't talk to Caroline about how they would get back from Upstate. Stefan had a twelve hour shift the next day and he doubted that a newly-freed Klaus would want to spend another second in that type of atmosphere.

As he walked back to the café, he looked through the window and realized that she was no longer there.

Stefan frowned, but walked back to his car. She probably left anyway.

* * *

Caroline awoke in an unfamiliar place and her wrists were bound.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Look who's finally awake." The man with the accent said as he walked over to her.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"In the middle of nowhere." He shrugged.

"What do you want with me?" Caroline questioned as she tried to free herself from the rope.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… And to answer your second question, you are what is known as collateral damage?"

"Collateral damage? What the fuck are you to talking about?" She snapped.

"Ah, he chose well… A girl with a sharp tongue." He smirked. "I guess Shakespeare was right… Look like th' innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't." He quoted.

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized that the "he" that the man was referring to was Klaus.

"I don't know who you're talking about." She said as she shook her head at him.

"Your boyfriend, of course. Niklaus, is it?"

"I do not know anybody that has that name." She lied.

"Well then perhaps, Nik rings a bell? Or Klaus? Who knows how he introduces himself these days." The man shrugged.

"Who are you?" Caroline questioned, her blue eyes wide.

"The name's Vaughn." He said, introducing himself. "Now that I have answered all of your questions, how about you return the favor?"

"I told you once and I will tell you again. I don't know a Niklaus, or a Nik, or a Klaus." She told him.

"I beg to differ." Vaughn said as he called for Connor to come in.

As Connor entered, he eyed the brunette with a smirk on his lips.

The tanned man handed Vaughn a purse.

"This belongs to you… Does it not?" He questioned as he unzipped the Michael Kors purse and retrieved a letter from inside.

Caroline bit her lip so hard, that she could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Vaughn unfolded the letter and read the letter aloud. The letter that Caroline carried around with her was one of the last ones that Klaus has sent to her.

"Caroline, guess what! I'll be out of here sooner than I thought. I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. It was lonely for me in here… The only other person that even spoke to me like a normal person was my good friend Stefan… Anyway, I know we usually send weekly letters, but I just had to tell you this. You're amazing. Yours truly, Klaus."

"Aw, how sweet!" Connor said as Vaughn nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to tell us the truth now, Caroline?" Vaughn questioned.

A tear escaped Caroline's eye as she watched Vaughn crumple the letter and throw it to the floor.

"Leave him alone." She whispered.

"Now, why would we do that? He owes us a debt and we aren't very patient."

"He doesn't deserve this. He's been in prison for the past three years because of something that he didn't do. You framed him and he had to pay for a crime that he didn't even commit!" Caroline shouted angrily.

"Easy, sweet pea… I don't think you want us to use a tranquilizer on you." Connor said as he showed her the syringe.

"Go to hell. Both of you." She spat.

"Now why be like that? If I was in your shoes I would watch what I was saying." Connor told her.

"Yeah, probably because you're a weak son of a bitch. I am not telling either of you shit. Leave Klaus alone. He has suffered enough!"

Connor's nostrils flared and he reached for the gun that he had. He pointed it at Caroline and the blonde didn't even fidget.

"I can kill you. You do understand that, right?" He asked her.

"Now Connor, patience is key. You know what the boss says."

"The bitch is disrespecting me. I do not take that from anybody. You should know that." Connor smirked in his direction.

"And I understand that, but wouldn't it be even better if Niklaus watched as Caroline here took her last breath?"

Connor thought about it and smirked.

"I'll be patient, but if only I can do the honors when it's time."

"Done," Vaughn nodded before walking towards Caroline and placing a piece of duct tape on her mouth.

She tried to kick at him, but barely gutted him because of the ropes that bound her feet together.

* * *

Klaus paced his cell, restlessly. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach and all sorts of scenarios were running through his mind.

Klaus ran his fingers across his hair as he tried to relax without much success.

"MIkaelson," Tyler, one of the guards called.

Klaus snapped his attention towards the broad-chested guard and noticed the tray of food in his hands.

"I'm not hungry." Klaus snapped.

Tyler placed the tray of food on the floor and narrowed his eyes at the prisoner.

"You might be getting out tomorrow, but if anybody is in charge… It's me, so show some respect." He spat.

"You might be the one with the weapon, but rest assured Lockwood. If I would feel like it, you'd be the one in here and I'd be the one pointing a gun at your head."

"Is that a threat?" Tyler questioned as he placed his hand on the gun that was in his belt.

"If you think so, sure." He shrugged nonchalantly. He never did like Tyler Lockwood. He was shady.

"You do understand that I can tell the judge to reinstate your sentence for threatening a guard, right?"

"I do, but I doubt you want me here anymore." He told him.

"Whatever," Tyler said before he turned away from the prisoner.

* * *

The next morning, Stefan drove over to the café and got himself and Caroline, coffee. He sat there for thirty minutes and when she didn't show up he took out his cell phone.

As he dialed her number, he waited for her to answer, but when she didn't he left the café with a heavy heart.

Stefan drove to Upstate and when he got to the prison, he got into uniform. He still couldn't understand why Caroline didn't show up. Maybe she changed her mind? Maybe she didn't want to have anything to do with a former prisoner? Stefan didn't know.

The next four hours dragged on slowly and when it was finally noon, he made his way to Klaus' cell. Klaus sat there in his normal clothing and he had a duffel bag in his hands.

"Klaus," Stefan said as he unlocked the cell.

"Thanks mate." Klaus thanked as he slapped Stefan on the arm, happily.

"Klaus, wait." Stefan spit out even though he didn't want to worry him.

Klaus turned to Stefan with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's the matter?"

"I think something happened." He stated.

"Happened? What do you mean by that?"

"I went to see Caroline yesterday." He said as he kicked at the floor.

The Brit's eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"What are you saying, Stefan?" Klaus questioned.

"I think something happened." The guard repeated.

"What the bloody hell does that mean!?" Klaus shouted, his patience running thin.

"Is there a problem?" One of the other guards, Jeremy, questioned.

"No Jer, everything is fine. I'm just leading Mikaelson out. It's his last day."

"Oh… Well, congrats man." Jeremy shrugged before leaving the two to their own devices.

"Stefan, what are you trying to say?" Klaus whispered.

"Just give me a few minutes. Let's go and get your things and then I'll tell you everything." Stefan promised.

"Fine," Klaus said as he tried to calm his beating heart.

A couple of minutes later, Klaus had everything that he needed and he officially a free man. As the two walked out of the prison, Klaus' eyes widened.

For three years, he wasn't able to breathe in the fresh air like he wanted. The only time that he was outside was when he was cleaning around the prison. The sun shone in the clear blue sky and the woods that surrounded the area seemed to go on for miles.

As they walked towards Stefan's car, Klaus abruptly stopped.

"What's going on?" Stefan questioned as he unlocked his car.

"We're surrounded." He told him.

"What? Surrounded? By who?" Stefan asked.

"And I see you still have that key sense, Niklaus." A man in a suit said as he stepped out of the woods.

"Father," Klaus breathed out as he looked towards the man who was of average height.

"Did you miss me?" Mikael Mikaelson questioned as his men stepped out of the woods as well with their weapons yielded.

* * *

There you have it! Another cliffy! Kind of? Sort of?

I hope you guys liked it!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :)


End file.
